fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Belladonna
Belladonna is one of the many playable characters in Iliad Online. The young heiress of the Nightshade vampire clan, she joins the fledgling organization when Mosaic threatens her family, and has since become one of the biggest funders of the group's actions. Personality As to be expected of a well-raised lady like her family encourages, Belladonna is a very prim and proper young woman, acting with incredibly elegant grace and poise in everything she does. She's a very kind individual, reflecting her role as both a philanthropic funder of the Iliad Organization and as the group's resident healer. She is well-versed in proper etiquette for both her behavior and in the medical arts, and despite her dedication to helping others, rarely contributes in physical combat unless she has to. As such, she is effectively the group's field medic, and in many cases handles secretarial duties. Despite taking an inactive role and staying in the back in many situations, she enjoys helping people without taking up space in the limelight, and generally acts passively. Much like her mother, Bella is a very romantic person; however, instead of becoming romantically entangled with multiple people before finding true love, Bella seeks to prepare as much as possible before finding the one she feels is the right choice for her. As such, she can be constantly seen studying various forms of romantic media such as romance novels or films, and has been known to ask some female members of the Iliad Organization for advice, or even "practice dates" in some instances. Due to her in-depth behavior training, Bella is extremely self-conscious about mistakes and slip-ups in how she acts, and tends to overreact when she messes up even minor things. She is also highly protective of her mother and father, Carmilla and Hemlock Nightshade, and will give up anything to help or aid them, even in offense to the Iliad Organization. Description Like all vampires, Belladonna's skin is a light grey, with bright red eyes. Her hair is a dark shade of blue, and like her mother's is very curly with two distinct "drills" lining her face. On many occasions, she can be seen wearing a black masquerade mask with gold lining- the purpose of the mask is largely decorative, as many high-ranking members of the Nightshade Clan tend to wear similar face-obscuring tools. Belladonna's standard outfit consists of a plush Victorian-style black dress that fades to white as it approaches the bottom, with notable holes cut in the shoulders in order to expose her leaf-like vampire wings. Her hands are usually covered in black gloves, though a look underneath shows that she tends to wear blue nail polish in an attempt to make her talons resemble human fingers. While not indoors, she tends to wear a large wide-brimmed hat to keep the sun out of her eyes, which is decorated with a blue feather. Bella is also commonly seen holding a black parasol, used primarily as a self-defense tool. Abilities Aside from her medical expertise, Belladonna's powers are all relatively standard vampire fare. She possesses two large leaf-like wind\gs on her shoulders that can be enlarged and extended at will; though they cannot permit her true flight, they are sufficient enough to allow for gliding or swift bursts of upwards height. She is also capable of injecting venom or numbing agents into people or objects via her fang-like thorns. Like all vampires, Bella has access to the hallucinogenic magic known as vampyrance, based on illusions and the use of plant pollen as a disorientation tool. Though commonly used as a method of distraction or manipulation, Bella is also capable of weaponizing this via a vampyrance-infused punch attack known as the Black Bomb, which disorients the victim's internal gyroscope and tricks the body into losing control of the nervous system. Appearances Iliad Online Belladonna's debut and first playable appearance. Iliad Heroes Belladonna makes a playable appearance in this spinoff fighting game, in which her abilities are largely based off her skills in the original game. Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Iliad Online Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters